


I Want To Ki_ _ You (Options May Vary)

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Falling In Love With Your Target Is A Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: The most important rule of assassins is to avoid falling in love with your target





	I Want To Ki_ _ You (Options May Vary)

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a typo in another fic, in which Marinette's dreams were coming true in finally killing Adrien. Obviously that was supposed to be kissing, but then I couldn't stop thinking about it and bam! new fic. There most likely won't be a sequel, btw, but I guess you never know. I could have hella inspiration on day.
> 
> So yeah. Here's some assassin!Marinette, with Adrien as her target. Please enjoy! :D

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not her real name.  Honestly, she could barely remember what her real name was from how often it changed.  But that didn’t matter.  What mattered was that that was her name now, and she was undercover as a student.  That was, of course, usually her cover.  There weren’t many other things a fourteen year old girl could go undercover as.

So she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she was going to a small school where everyone had known everyone else since they were in diapers.

Being the new girl wasn’t exactly new, either, not in her line of business, and she’d read up on all of her new classmates.  She wasn’t going in blind.

But there was still the fact that she was fourteen, and she was going into a classroom knowing no one.  As much as they tried, they couldn’t condition all of her instincts out of her.

So Marinette took a deep breath and clutched the box of macarons from her “parents”’ bakery closer.  She could do this.  With what she’d had to do in the past, the first day of school wasn’t a big deal.

She walked into class, surveying the students and trying to remember where she should sit.  She needed to be near  _ him _ , that was for sure, but all her research pointed to everyone having unofficially assigned seats.  None of her research, however, pointed out where these seats were.

Someone pushed past her, shouting out a greeting to someone else.  Marinette jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey!”  The grinning face she turned to see belonged to Alya C ésaire, aspiring journalist and four year running class president.  Also a confirmed close friend of  _ him _ , so she was definitely a good choice to befriend.  “You must be the new girl!  I’m Alya.”

Marinette smiled back, shaking the offered hand.  “Marinette.”  She opened the lid on the box.  “Macaron?”

Alya’s grin widened and she took a cookie, groaning as she took a bite.  “You are officially my new best friend,” she declared, linking arms with Marinette and tugging her towards a desk.  “Nino and Adrien are going to love you.  Especially if you keep the cookies coming.”

Marinette laughed as well, and they settled at a table behind a boy in a red hat and large headphones.  Nino Lahiffe, if her information was correct.

Alya reached forward to knock the hat off his head.  Nino pulled the headphones off and turned to scowl at the girl.

“What was that for?” he wanted to know, and then his gaze settled onto Marinette.  “Hey.  Name’s Nino.  Sup?”

Marinette smiled back.  “Marinette.  Macaron?”

Nino grinned, snatching up a couple.  “I love you already.”

Marinette listened mostly in silence as the two chatted on about some TV program that she hadn’t seen, and she thanked her lucky stars that fate had lead her to this exact moment.  Who could have guessed that within minutes she’d be integrated into the exact group of people she needed to be?

The topic had changed into where they’d go for their annual back to school dinner that night, and Marinette’s attention drifted towards the door.

And that was when she saw him.

Adrien Agreste, supermodel son of one of the most powerful men in Paris, and her current target.  His hair seemed to shine brighter than it should in the fluorescent lights of the classroom, and his green eyes sparkled as they met hers.

“Hey, guys,” he said, sliding into the seat in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers.  “I’m Adrien.”

“Marinette.”  She reached out to shake his hand, and was shocked when he pulled hers towards him instead, pressing a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

“Enchant é,” he said, and she felt her face flush.

She pulled her hand back, ignoring Alya and Nino’s giggles, and offered him a macaron.  The teacher saved her from having to make conversation, and she silently ridiculed herself.

She couldn’t be getting flustered by him.  She wasn’t allowed to.  That wasn’t part of the assignment.

It wasn’t as difficult as she’d thought to fit into the class.  She’d already memorized their names and the basics about each person, and they accepted her readily.  Perhaps too readily, as they were all too naïve to even suspect her true motives.  But that was their problem, not hers, and it only made her job easier.

By the end of the day, she found herself with an invitation to the annual back to school dinner, which, apparently, included the whole class.

She logged onto the server that afternoon, going through the multiple security systems in a daze.

_ “You’re early.” _

Marinette saluted the masked face of Hawkmoth before shrugging.  “I have plans later,” she explained.  “The assignment is going better than expected.  I’m having dinner with the target and his friends tonight.  They’ve already begun to think of me as a friend.”

_ “Excellent.” _  Hawkmoth grinned through the screen.   _ “You’re making good progress, Ladybug.  I expect a full report after your dinner tonight, and at the regularly scheduled times.  Do not screw this up.” _

His face disappeared and the server shut down, and Marinette sat back with a sigh.

What did one wear to an annual first day of school dinner?

  
  


Apparently she’d overdressed in the polkadotted dress she’d chosen to wear, as everyone else was wearing what they’d worn to school that day.  But no one seemed to mind, least of all Adrien, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her.

Which was good.  She needed to make him want to let her into his life.  That’s what the assignment hinged on.

She ended up seated between him and Alya for the dinner itself.

“So,” Adrien drawled, face propped up on his elbow.  Marinette glanced up from her menu.  “What do you like to do?”

Marinette didn’t have an answer for that, as nothing she enjoyed was particularly appropriate for an average fourteen year old to enjoy.  So she stated one of the hobbies that she and Hawkmoth had come up with, one that would no doubt spark Adrien’s interest.

“I like designing clothes,” she said, shrugging as she put on an air of modesty that Hawkmoth was sure would work better than boasting.  “I’m sure it’s nothing like what you’re used to, but I enjoy it.”

Adrien’s face lit up even more.  “That’s awesome!” he said.  “You should show me sometime.  If you want to, that is.  What do you think of father’s fall line?”

Her hours of research on fashion and design had clearly paid off, as she was able to keep up with Adrien throughout the dinner.  Conversations changed to video games at some point, another topic that Marinette was well versed in, and, by the time dessert was finished and everyone was donning their coats, they had exchanged numbers and had tentative plans for both tours of the fashion house and video game tournaments.

She returned home that night confident that this assignment would be a breeze.

  
  


And it was.  It took mere weeks to be as much a part of the group as any of Alya, Nino, and Adrien, and they spent every spare moment together.  She had sleepovers with Alya, went to concerts with Nino, and accompanied Adrien on exclusive  _ Gabriel _ business.  She got more information on Gabriel Agreste than Hawkmoth had ever dreamed.

At some point, Alya and Nino started dating, and Marinette and Adrien began hanging out even more than before.

And it continued that way for two years, until a few weeks after Marinette’s sixteenth birthday.

She laughed and clutched Adrien’s arm.  “That can’t be true.”

“But it is,” he swore.  “Princess, would I ever lie to you?”

_ No, _ she thought _ , you wouldn’t.  But that doesn’t stop me from lying to you every day. _

“I still don’t believe it,” she declared.  “There’s no way that could have happened, even if it  _ was _ Kim.”

“I guess you’ll have to ask him yourself.”  Adrien shrugged, and tugged her down the stairs.  “Hello, Father.”

Gabriel Agreste nodded at them and continued on his way to the study.  He still didn’t speak to Marinette all that often, which was fine by her.  She was, after all, actively working to destroy him.

Adrien rolled his eyes.  “He likes you, you know,” he said, tone a hushed whisper as they exited his house.  “More than even Alya or Nino.  He’s just not, you know, vocal about it.”

Marinette laughed.  “It’s alright,” she assured him.  “I’m not that worried about your father liking me.”

Adrien shrugged again and led her down the snowy street, not saying much of anything.

Marinette wasn’t comfortable with silence.  Growing up, silence only came with disapproval, and disapproval came with punishments, so she rushed to fill the void, chattering on about the homework they’d been assigned over Christmas break.

They reached the park as the sky opened up with a fresh round of snow, and she giggled as she tilted her face up to feel it before turning to grin at Adrien.

He smiled back, the soft one that he’d been giving her more and more lately, and reached out to brush some of the snow from her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat.

Adrien’s eyes drifted from her own, resting somewhere lower on her face, and Marinette couldn’t bring herself to move, even as his face inched closer and closer.

And then his lips were pressing against hers, and she was kissing him back.  Her hands clutched at his jacket and his slid into her hair.  She pressed further into him, and his free hand wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer.

For the first time in two years, she let herself fall.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but it was probably only a few moments before he was pulling back, pressing their foreheads together.

Marinette took a shaky breath, fingers clenching in the fabric.

They were so close that she felt Adrien smile, felt his breathless laugh.

“Marinette,” he whispered, fingers tracing patterns against her back.  “Ma Princesse.”

And Marinette found herself laughing back, curling closer into him as their noses brushed together.

And, for once, she let herself imagine her future.   _ Their _ future.  The cutesy stages of dating that they’d mocked Alya and Nino for.  Getting an apartment together and picking out the furniture.  Adrien, down on one knee, proposing.  Watching him get closer as she walked down the aisle.  Babies.  Growing old together.  It would be perfect.

Adrien caught her lips in another kiss, and it was just as spectacular as the first.

But she couldn’t enjoy it.  Because her brain had started pointing out all the reasons that this couldn’t work out, why they couldn’t be together.

Because of her assignment, the part that came when Hawkmoth decided they had enough information on Gabriel Agreste.

The part where she was meant to kill Adrien.

She jerked out of his grip, staring at him for a moment with wide eyes.  “I have to...I have to go,” she whispered, sprinting off.  She was gone before Adrien’s face fell, his eyes clouding over.

  
  


_ “And is that all?” _

Marinette had just finished giving the summary of her weekly report, and took a deep breath.  “There’s something else.”  Hawkmoth waved her on.  “Ad—the, uh, the target, he kissed me tonight.”  She felt herself blushing, and willed the colour to retreat from her cheeks.

Hawkmoth nodded, face as impassive.   _ “I assume you’ll be pursuing this relationship, _ ” he told her.   _ “It’ll be good practice for the assignments you’ll have in the future, and the closer you get to the target, the more information you can acquire.” _

Marinette hesitated for only a moment before nodding, and Hawkmoth signed off.

She stared at the blank screen for a long moment.  It felt wrong, being in a relationship with Adrien when she planned to kill him one day, more wrong than pretending to be his friend.

But Hawkmoth said that this would be what her future assignments would be like, so she supposed she had to, if she could even salvage their relationship after running off in the middle of a kiss.

The screen of her phone lit up, Alya’s face flashing.  She needed to do this, but she was going to need a pep talk first.

  
  


Marinette shifted from foot to foot, shivering in the cold.  She watched her breath puff out in front of her, and considered for the millionth time just going home.

And then the door opened, and he was there, hair messed and eyes wide in disbelief.  “Marinette?  You’re — what are you doing here?”

She felt like a total bum, knowing that his distressed appearance was her fault, but offered him a strained smile.

“I want to talk to you,” she said, avoiding his eyes.  “About what happened last night.”

“I’m sorry.”  Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “It was stupid, and I should have asked you first.  It won’t happen again.”

Marinette swallowed heavily, forcing herself to look up at Adrien.  “But what if I want it to happen again?”

He jerked so quickly she was afraid he’d fall, his eyes searching hers.  “What?”

She took another breath.  “I’m sorry I ran,” she said, voice quiet and strained.  “I just kind of freaked out, but Alya talked me down, and I like you, Adrien.  I really like you, and do you want to go out sometime?  With me?”

Adrien didn’t look like he was breathing, but he took a tentative step towards her, socks soaking through immediately as he stepped into the snow.  “Like on a date?”

Marinette nodded.  “Yeah.”

Adrien came closer.  “And I can kiss you again?”

Marinette pushed her eventual duty from her mind, focusing instead on the memory of his lips against hers, and took a step forward.  You don’t  _ have _ to,” she assured him, offering a hesitant smile.  “But I’d really like it if you did.”

Adrien closed what distance was left, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “How about right now?”

“Yes, please.”  She rose to her toes and captured his lips, melting into him.

  
  


“I have to go, I’m sorry.”  Marinette laughed as Adrien nuzzled into her neck.  The text from Hawkmoth was concerning, but not concerning enough to stop her from enjoying the company of her boyfriend of two and a half years.

“Can’t your uncle wait?” he whined, his arms tightening around her waist.  “I haven’t gotten enough of you today, Princess.”

Marinette twisted in his grip and pressed a kiss against the end of his nose.  “I have to go,” she repeated, echoing his pout.  “But I’ll see you at Alya’s party tonight?”

Adrien pouted down at her for a moment longer before kissing her.  “I suppose so,” he allowed.  “I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette gave him a final kiss against his cheek.  “Love you, too.”

She hurried back to her house, phone buzzing with text after text from Hawkmoth.  He was not the most patient person, and was already on screen once she’d passed all the security measures.

_ “We have enough information to take Gabriel Agreste out,” _ he said, without bothering with pleasantries.

“That’s great.”  Marinette offered him a grin.  “I’m glad I could be of help.”

Hawkmoth nodded.   _ “It’s time to commence the final stage of your assignment,” _ he told her.   _ “I expect the target to be eliminated by the end of the week.” _

And then he was gone, leaving Marinette staring at the blank screen.

She stayed there until the knock came on her door, until he made his way into her room.

“Ready to go?” Adrien asked with a grin, unknowing that he was in his final days.  He frowned.  “You’re not dressed.”

Marinette took a shaky breath, forcing herself to stand.  “Sorry, I lost track of time.”  She turned away, searching for the outfit she’d picked out.  “Just give me a minute.”

It took barely that to change into her dress, but it took a bit longer to still her trembling hands.  What was wrong with her?  She hadn’t resisted killing someone in years.  She could do this.

It didn’t have to be tonight, though.  Hawkmoth had given her a week, and she couldn’t ruin Alya’s birthday party.

So she steeled herself, and went downstairs to greet Adrien with a grin.  “Let’s go.”

 

 

That part of her training came back in an instant, despite having lay dormant for over four years.  Anything could kill him.  She could choke him with his necktie, the one that brought out his eyes.  Or she could slip poison into his drink, or any of the food he’d no doubt let her feed him.  She could slide a dagger into his chest as they danced at the club, or slit his throat when they kissed.

It didn’t take Adrien long to notice that something was off with her.  But he wasn’t an idiot, and he knew her better than anyone, so she shouldn’t have been surprised when he pulled her into a private hallway.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, eyes searching her face.  “You’ve been acting strange since you went to visit your uncle.  Did something happen?”

Marinette swallowed heavily.  She used to be good at this, at lying to her targets to get close enough to kill them.  Something about Adrien had made her soft.

“I’m not feeling well,” she lied.  “I just didn’t want to say something since it’s Alya’s day and all.”

Adrien offered her a smile and nodded at something over her shoulder.  Marinette turned her head to see Alya and Nino deep in a provocative dance.  “I don’t think she’ll miss us too much if we head out a bit early,” he pointed out, tucking an arm around her waist and leading them towards the exit.

 

 

She gazed down at the knife in her hand, readying herself for what she had to do.  She’d be gone before morning, before anyone could wonder why he wasn’t awake.  All traces of Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be gone before anyone could think to look into her alibi.  

She jumped at the knock on his bathroom door, meeting her own eyes in the mirror.

“Are you finished?” he called.

She took another breath and hid the dagger behind her back before opening the door and grinning at him.  “Ready for bed?”

Adrien grinned back, his arms looping around her waist.  “I was thinking,” he said, leaning down to brush their noses together, “that we could do something else before we go to sleep.”

Marinette hummed.  “Like video games?”

Adrien pulled her closer.  “I was thinking something else,” he whispered before pressing their lips together.

She let herself melt for a moment, for one last time, before she lifted the dagger.

And then Marinette was doing the one thing she’d dreamed of doing since she was fourteen: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was killing Adrien Agreste.

Somehow, it didn’t feel as satisfying as she’d thought it would.

He stumbled backwards with a pained gasp, clutching at the handle protruding from his chest.

“Marinette...what?”

She couldn’t look him in the eyes as she stepped towards him.  “I’m sorry, Adrien,” she whispered, capturing his lips with hers to keep him quiet as she pulled the knife out, sinking it in again and again until he slumped to the floor.  She pulled back, brushing his bangs from his lifeless eyes.  “I’m sorry.”

 

 

Marinette darted up in bed, breathing heavily.  Arms wrapped around her from behind, a face pressing into her neck.

“Are you okay?” Adrien whispered into her skin, and Marinette shivered.

“Yeah,” she lied.  “Bad dream.”

He stroked her arm in comfort and urged her to lie back down.  “Go back to sleep,” he said, kissing her cheek and cuddling back into her side.  “It was just a dream.  It wasn’t real.”

But Marinette couldn’t sleep, because it wasn’t just a dream.  It was real.  She was supposed to kill him, actually kill the boy she loved.

And she only had two days left.

 

 

She couldn’t sleep.  Hawkmoth was already mad she’d taken this long, and it was the last night she had.

She had to kill him tonight.

She breathed deeply, twisting the dagger in her fingers, and gazed down at him.  He looked so peaceful, so young, as he slept, blissfully unaware that his life was about to end.

She glanced over at the clock on his bedside table.  11:47.  It was now or never, and never wasn’t an option.

She leaned down, kissing him gently on his lips.  “I love you, Adrien,” she whispered.  “I’m sorry.”

She pulled back, turning the dagger so it rested correctly in her hand, and took a deep breath.  She lowered it, the tip piercing his shirt, drawing a drop of blood.

Her hand shook and she dropped the knife, backing away on the bed.

She couldn’t do it.  She couldn’t kill him.

But she couldn’t  _ not _ kill him.  She’d had the consequences for not following through on an assignment drilled into her since she was a kid.  Refusing to kill meant you were no longer an asset.  Refusing to kill meant you’d be killed.

She ran a hand through her hair, searching the room for anything that could help her solve her problem.

Her eyes landed on Adrien’s fencing duffle, and a plan began to form.

 

 

“Adrien,” she whispered, shaking him awake.  “Adrien, wake up.  We have to go.”

Adrien groaned, rubbing at his eyes.  “Where are we going?” he asked, voice groggy.

“On an adventure,” she said, offering a grin that she hoped was more confident than it felt and adjusting the duffle slung over her shoulders.  “Hurry up and get dressed.”

Adrien grinned back, slightly more awake as he shucked his pyjamas and pulled on the clothes he’d worn the day before.

“What time is it?” he wondered, tugging on his shoes.

“Twelve oh seven.”   _ Seven minutes late.   _ She should have checked in by now.  “Hurry up.”

She shushed Adrien’s giggles as she led him through his house, sneaking out without setting off any alarms.

And then they were running.

The car was parked six blocks away, a nondescript one she kept for emergencies.

They made it three blocks before the first shout came.

“Ladybug!”

Marinette swore under her breath, gripping Adrien’s hand tighter and pulling him faster.

“Ladybug!  Stop!”

She ran faster, despite Adrien’s protests to slow down.

And then the gunshot came, and she grit her teeth to keep in the scream as the bullet grazed her arm.

Adrien was screaming something, and the agents running after them were screaming, but she pushed on.

They reached the car, and she breathed a sigh of relief, snatching up the key from its hiding place and opening the doors.

“Get in!” she yelled at Adrien, sliding into the driver’s seat herself.  Adrien hesitated until the next gunshot, then clambered into the passenger’s side.

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded as Marinette tore into the street.  “They’re still shooting at us!”

“The car’s bulletproof,” she assured him.  “Just let me get us away from them, and then I’ll answer your questions.”

Adrien was quiet as they ripped through the streets of Paris, not saying anything until they’d left the city behind.

“You’re bleeding,” he finally said, watching the blood drip from her arm.  “Holy shit, Marinette.  You got shot.”

“There’s a first aid kit in the duffle,” she told him.  “It just grazed me.”

Adrien looked like he wanted to ask something, but instead reached back to pull the duffle bag forward and search for the first aid kit.  He didn’t say anything else until she was properly bandaged.

“What are you doing?"

Marinette stared out at the road, unable to look at him.  “Kidnapping you, technically.”

Adrien flinched.  “What?  Why?”  He gripped her leg, eyes pleading with her to look at him.  “Marinette, what’s going on?  Who were those people?  Why were they shooting at us?”

Marinette took a deep breath and let it out again.  “I work as an assassin for the Akuma Association,” she said.  “I get sent out to gather information, and, when my boss is happy that we have enough, I kill my informant.”

Adrien’s hand left her thigh too quickly, and she watched him pale from the corner of her eye.  “Marinette,” his voice broke on her name.  “What...what are you talking about?”

“Four years ago, I was assigned to gather intel on Gabriel Agreste.”  She watched a sign pass, declaring they were entering some small town.  “You were my informant, Adrien.  I got word that Hawkmoth had enough information on your father, and he gave the kill order.  I had a week.  That ended at midnight.”

Adrien’s breath shook as he inched closer to the door.  “So you’re...you’re going to kill me?”  His words were barely a whisper, and she could feel the betrayal seeping from his voice.

She sighed again.  “I tried, Adrien,” she said, and he flinched again.  “I tried, but I couldn’t do it.”  She turned a corner, onto a straight stretch of road that reached as far as she could see, and closed her eyes.  “I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you, but I did, and I couldn’t finish my assignment.”  Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel, and she turned to look at him, wincing at the devastation on his face.  “I couldn’t kill you, which means Hawkmoth is going to have us both killed.  Which is why I kidnapped you.” She shot him a pleading look.  “I know how they work.  I can keep you safe.”

Adrien laughed loudly.  “I was safe until you showed up!”

Marinette sighed, turning her gaze back to the road.  “If it wasn’t me, it would have been someone else,” she pointed out.  “Someone who wouldn’t have hesitated to kill you.  I’m the best chance you’ve got at surviving, Adrien, whether you like it or not.  You’re going to have to trust me.”

He didn’t say anything, just settled against the door to stare out at the passing farms.

 

 

The sun was rising, and Marinette figured he’d fallen asleep.  She still hadn’t figured out where they were going, only trying to get as far from Paris and Hawkmoth as she could.

“Is Marinette even your name?”

She flinched at the sound of his voice, eyes darting quickly to him.  He wasn’t looking at her, still staring listlessly out the window.

“No,” she admitted, turning back to the road.  “But it feels like it is.  I’ve had it longer than I’ve had any other name, besides my codename.”

“Ladybug,” he said, and she flinched again.  He turned, finally, to look at her.  “That’s what they were yelling, wasn’t it?”

She nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything.  Adrien was quiet for a while longer.

“Was any of it real?” he asked, voice breaking.  “Was I ever anything more than a mission for you?”

Marinette swallowed, pulling over and turning off the car before she spoke.

“It was all real,” she assured him.  “I know you probably don’t believe me, but it was.  At some point, I forgot that I was supposed to kill you, and I let myself fall.”  She turned to him, itching to reach out but restraining herself.  “I love you, Adrien, more than anything else.”

He swallowed, and turned away.  “I want to believe you,” he said, voice heavy.  “I want to, but I can’t.  Not right now.”

Marinette nodded and restarted the car, driving in silence until well into the morning.

“What’s the plan?” Adrien wondered, hours later.

She shrugged.  “I don’t have one,” she admitted.  “I just had to get us out of the city, and I hadn’t thought further than that.  Akuma never leaves the country, though, so as long as we get out of France we should be fine.”

Adrien was quiet.  “We have family in Switzerland,” he finally said.  “I know enough Swiss-German that we should be able to get by.”  He paused, swallowing heavily.  “I should call my father.  He’ll be worried.”

Marinette hadn’t even thought of that.  “We’ll stop for food, soon, and there should be a payphone or something.”

Adrien nodded slowly before reaching out and lightly squeezing her leg.  “We’ll be okay, Marinette,” he said, bringing his hand back and curling into the door.  “We’ll figure something out.”

Marinette swallowed around the lump in her throat.  “I know we will,” she lied.  Hawkmoth wouldn’t stop until he found them, no matter how long it took.

“And thank you.”  She turned to look at him, at the tentative smile he was sending her way.  “For not killing me.”

Marinette shook her head, laughing incredulously.  “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Come yell at me in the comments!  
> You can find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort :)


End file.
